Together
by Queen Quicksilver
Summary: Percy Jackson, one of the greatest heroes in demigod history, has done it all. He's beheaded Medusa, battled with Ares, won a war, wrestled with a giant, killed a Minotaur, went into Tartarus and back. Yet nothing could have prepared him for that one day: his wedding day.


**This short little fic is the result of way too many love songs and three weddings in one week. I hope you have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Together<span>**

_The beginning of eternity, the end of time and space,  
>the beginning of every end, and the end of every place.<br>_

Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners

* * *

><p>All he really wanted was that one moment. All he wanted to do was watch her walk down the aisle, smiling at him and looking perfectly beautiful. He wanted to smell the flowers that she carried in her hands; he wanted to look straight into her eyes as they said their vows. Heck, he even wanted to feel that nervous lump in his throat and the beads of sweat that would run down his neck.<p>

Percy wanted nothing more than to be with Annabeth for the rest of his life. He wanted to wake up every morning with her in his arms. He wanted to be next to her till the end of the world. He wanted to hold her close and never let go. And this is exactly what the son of Poseidon planned to do.

It felt like his whole life had led up to this moment. Forget the great prophecy, Percy thought. Today was going to be the most important day in his life. Finally, after all the pain, sorrow, losses, doubt, fear, and sacrifice, they were going to get their happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Annabeth took a small peek through the heavy wooden doors and gulped. She could barely move in her heavy gown, but she knew that she looked wonderful in it. Or at least that was what Piper had told her. The daughter of Aphrodite hovered beside her, arranging the bouquet in her hands, adjusting the shimmering veil that she wore, and muttering words of encouragement. But Annabeth wasn't listening. For the first time in her life, her brain refused to think of anything else except Percy. Instead of the usual blend of architecture, arts and physics, she was thinking about seeing him standing there at the end of the aisle, waiting for her to come and say "I do,"<p>

It sounds ridiculously cliché, Annabeth thought, but there's nothing I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life with him. This was the one decision in her life that she was a hundred percent sure of.

"Annabeth?" Piper's voice brought the young bride back to reality. "Are you even listening to me?"

Annabeth gave her an apologetic smile. "Uh, not really."

Piper sighed, "It's alright. I know how it feels."

Piper had had her own wedding only a couple of months ago, and she had felt just as nervous as Annabeth. Although Piper denied it, Annabeth had a strong suspicion that she was pregnant. All the symptoms were present, such as constant eating and frequent mood swings. Suddenly, the great oak doors in front of her swung open with a creak.

"Go!" Piper whispered with a smile.

Annabeth took a step forward with a brave smile on her face. Her eyes sparkled as she slowly walked up towards the altar. Everyone was there. Frank and Hazel sat next to each other, and Hazel was holding a small bundle close to her chest. Annabeth smiled. She couldn't wait to have her own baby one day. Leo grinned at her and gave her a thumbs-up sign. Thalia had refused to wear a dress, but wore a long blouse with a pair of leggings. Reyna was there with an almost sad look in her eyes. Annabeth silently prayed that the praetor would find her own special someone one day. Rachel was there as well, and gave Annabeth a small wave as she passed by. Grover, the best man, stood beside Percy and grinned at her. There were countless more people watching her with joy and happiness, but Annabeth only had eyes for the man standing before her at the altar, looking at her and smiling that smile that she grew to love.

"You look beautiful," Percy whispered as they stood together at the altar.

"I'm so nervous!" she whispered back.

"I know," Percy replied, "I'm terrified."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh a little as he said that. She looked up at him adoringly, and he gazed back at her with love in his eyes. The world around them melted, and Annabeth could hear faint singing in the background. She gave a happy little sigh.

They were finally going to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you people enjoyed that! I wanted it to be a beach wedding, but in the end I decided to just make it into a normal one. <strong>**That line after the title is actually a riddle. The answer is the letter e, but I thought that it seemed pretty fitting for this story.**

**The cover was made by me, but I got the picture from here: /silverowl102/riordan-things/**

**Uh, if you guys need covers, you can PM me if you like. Totally free. I'm just really bored.**


End file.
